


Proved It

by DarlingOfDathomir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Community: Kylux Cantina, Fluff and Angst, Injured Hux, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Poor Hux, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingOfDathomir/pseuds/DarlingOfDathomir
Summary: ---I did this drabble for Kylux Cantina's theme for week 56, "Trust". You can find me on tumblr @darlingofdathomir :)It isn't till Hux is mortally wounded that Kylo realizes how deep their feelings for each other truly go.Hux's attachment to him has been growing- Kylo's refusal to trust him stings, but he's kept it to himself- till now.---





	Proved It

\---  
Why did it hurt when I loved you?   
When I pointed to every star,   
and promised to make it yours   
Why did it hurt when I held you?   
When I wrapped you in my arms   
Safe from ghosts come to haunt   
Why did it hurt when I kissed you?   
When imperial lips pressed,   
Promised only to meet yours.   
Why didn’t it hurt when I left you?   
When my chest was torn asunder,   
in a bloody decree of, ‘Yours’ 

\---  
  
“What have you done?” he growled, stalking up the ramp with Hux in his arms.

  
It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission to retrieve a droid, promised to have information leading to the Resistance. What they had encountered instead was an elaborate and well planned ambush. Despite everything, though, the rebel forces involved were no match for a force user and the General of the First Order. Kylo had to admit he was impressed at the deadly accuracy Hux displayed, picking off soldiers one by one, never wasting a single bolt.  
  
He stared into the eyes of the last standing fighter as he shoved his crackling blade through the man’s chest. “When will you scum learn that you are no match for the First Order? No match for _me?”_ In the back of his mind a voice told him he was unstoppable, and in every battle he found himself in, he truly believed it.  
  
It was that sloppy arrogance, though, that got them both bloody, rushing to return to the Finalizer. They hadn't checked the dead, and a Resistance fighter rose from the pile of bodies, weaponed aimed directly at Kylo’s chest.   
  
Hux saw him rise, but had already holstered his blaster. Kylo wouldn't have time to turn and deflect it, and in a split second decision he lunged to protect him, taking a bolt directly to the chest. He wore a light under armor beneath his uniform, but it incinerated into nothingness from the force of a direct hit. Hux collapsed to the ground face down; Kylo standing over him to snap the neck of the risen fighter before he could fire again.  
  
He knelt, rolling the General over to see his hand clutching a gaping hole in his chest, seeping crimson rivulets down his glove.  
  
“ _No no no no!”_ Kylo lifted him from the ground in one fluid motion and carried him back to the command shuttle, shouting orders to the troops around him. He didn’t even know what he said, auto-pilot taking over while he panicked inside. Searing white-hot fury raged alongside the frigid talons of fear tearing at his heart. Their relationship was a strange one- after Snoke’s death, the two enemies had found a solace in commiseration, finding no one could quite understand their own unique brand of suffering like the other. It wasn’t long before it escalated from venting about inept officers to finding a more… physical… release in each other’s company.  
  
Kylo had no idea how much Hux’s presence meant to him till it was slipping from his grasp. The shuttle was small, and only had a sparse emergency kit on board which was next to useless for a injury of such severity. Hux was laid on the floor with Kylo hovering his hands over the wound, doing the best he could to force heal it. It was an ability that came from the light, and it was hard for him to wrestle the dark side he drew on into compliance. Hux was frighteningly limp beneath him, his heartbeat the ghost of a cadence through his veins. He cursed and tried harder, screwing his eyes shut as he _demanded_ that his body be healed.   
  
He didn’t know how long he knelt, hands clawed over the General as he whispered curses to himself; attention torn between helping Hux and wishing he had kept the fighter to be tortured for daring to try and take _his_ General from him. A ragged gasp pulled him back from the depths of his mind.   
  
Bright green eyes struggled to focus on the dark figure looming above. “R-Ren?”  He held his hand up, rubbing the slickness between his fingers. “Am I- is this _my_ blood _?”_  
  
Kylo did his best to keep his reaction somewhat calm- the nature of their relationship outside of work was something they both desperately wanted to keep hidden.  
  
“There was an oversight, and a sniper caught you unaware.” Hux likely saved his life, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it- to either Hux or himself.  
  
Hux _giggled_ at that “I think you mean, you mean, he caught _you_ unaware.” The force had healed him enough to stem the bleeding, the hole now looking like no more than a gouge in his chest. It didn’t replace the blood that had been lost, though.  
  
“You suffered a lot of blood loss, General, you shouldn’t be talking.”  
  
He winked awkwardly and snickered “Kylo, if-if you want me to shut up, you _know_ how to make me.”  
  
Kylo could see heads turn out of the corner of his eye- he _never_ referred to him by his first name outside of the bedroom, and the salacious tone of voice inferred _entirely_ too much. He leant down over Hux, trying to obscure both their faces from view, speaking low  “Hux, you’ve lost a lot of blood- you’re delirious. You need to be quiet before you say something you don’t want heard.”  
  
Hux reached up and cupped his face with a bloody hand, Kylo reflexively nuzzling into it before he could stop himself. He scrunched his face into a dramatically serious expression, and Kylo hated himself for thinking it was adorable. _He’s General Hux and he’s dangerous, not a little orange loth cat._    
  
“You know, Kylo, the worst part about everything we’ve been through together, and everything that, that we are… is despite it all… you don’t trust me. At all. Frankly, it kriffing hurts my feelings.” despite Kylo’s attempts to interrupt him he continued on, patting his cheek. “Shh. Well now you have to trust me- I almost _died_ for you, you... you... monumentally insufferable _ass_.”   
  
Kylo reached his hand out and fainted him with the force before he could say another word. It hadn’t occurred to him that Hux truly cared for him at all- they’d never really had to address emotions. The time they spent together was either arguing on the bridge, or skin to skin whispering obscenities behind closed doors. There had to be something more there if Kylo’s wariness genuinely bothered him. Hux was right, though- he could feel that wall crumbling within, and rather than being met with fear of trusting someone again, he felt _relief._   
  
He wasn’t alone, and neither was Hux- no matter what, they at least had each other. Kylo could feel the drying blood crackle on his cheek as a soft smile touched the corners of his mouth.  
  
_Of course Hux would almost die just to prove a point. If anyone’s an insufferable ass, it’s him._


End file.
